Le prix de l'honneur
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Parfois, il vaut mieux se taire, surtout lorsque le président parle. Zack va en faire la douloureuse expérience. Pour avoir voulu défendre Angeal, il se retrouve condamné à endurer humiliations et sévices, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible au sein de la SHINRA.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : Aucun Zack Fair n'a été maltraité au cours de cette histoire, ne le croyez donc pas s'il vient vous dire le contraire.**

* * *

 **Le prix de l'honneur**

Lorsque Zack Fair fut, à l'instar des autres membres du SOLDAT et de la milice, invité à se rendre dans la seule salle assez grande pour les contenir tous, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Genesis, Angeal et le directeur avaient tous les trois disparus, les uns après les autres, ce qui était assez mauvais signe. Cette réunion en était une autre.

Il prit place sur un siège, résigné à entendre des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas.

L'arrivée du président de la SHINRA en personne, flanqué de plusieurs autres personnes de moindre importance, fit courir un murmure inquiet dans la salle.

Zack écouta sans vraiment y prêter attention le long discours du président. Jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Angeal soit prononcé et retienne son intérêt.

Zack se sentait toujours plus concerné lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Angeal. Cette fois ci ne fit pas exception.

Il écouta, avec stupeur, le président affirmer qu'Angeal était un traître, qui apportait le déshonneur et la honte sur la SHINRA.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se leva d'un bond, vibrant d'indignation.

\- C'est faux ! Angeal n'est pas un traître !

Peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse du président, il ne laisserait personne salir ainsi l'honneur d'Angeal, puisque son mentor n'était pas là pour se défendre, il le ferait à sa place.

Son intervention plongea l'assemblée dans la confusion, un brouhaha s'éleva très vite, les hommes présents commencèrent à s'agiter.

Voyant cela le président fit signe à sa garde rapprochée d'appréhender le fauteur de troubles.

Zack se laissa maîtriser, persuadé de son bon droit. Les gardes l'entraînèrent hors de la salle, sans lui laisser l'occasion de défendre sa position.

Comme il commençait à se débattre pour se dégager, ils l'assommèrent sans ménagement.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Zack eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver enchaîné, les bras solidement liés dans le dos, par des cordes épaisses, nouées autour de ses biceps, elles s'enroulaient ensuite jusqu'à ses poignets. Cette attache implacable lui tirait les épaules en arrière, ce qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à devenir douloureux.

Il découvrit à quelques pas le président et ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés dans la salle précédente. Leurs regards durs n'auguraient rien de bon pour son avenir. Zack se prépara au pire. Sans doute allait il être chassé sans ménagement de la SHINRA, mais il ne renierait pas ses propos, il ne renierait pas Angeal, plus tôt mourir !

\- SOLDAT seconde Zack Fair, vous êtes déchu de votre grade et de votre poste au sein de la SHINRA, pour trahison. Affirma le président. Vous êtes condamné à mort, vous serez exposé aux yeux de tous jusqu'à ce que la sentence soit exécutée.

\- Trahison ! Protesta Zack. Quelle trahison ? Je n'ai pas trahi ! Angeal non plus !

\- Vos propos et votre attitude sont une trahison. Répliqua le président. Nous ne voulons pas de gens comme vous au sein de nos troupes. Votre sort servira de leçon. Que la sentence soit appliquée sur le champs !

Sans écouter les protestations de Zack les gardes du président le traînèrent dans un couloir bordé de baies vitrées sur tout un côté, et lui arrachèrent ses vêtements, le laissant nu et frissonnant de honte.

Lorsqu'il s'était entendu condamner, il n'avait pas pensé que l'on puisse l'humilier de la sorte. Mais son calvaire n'était pas terminé, loin de là. Ils le forcèrent à grimper et à s'agenouiller sur une sorte de socle étroit juste assez grand pour recevoir le corps d'un homme, où plusieurs chaînes et des fers étaient fixés. Les premiers furent refermés sur ses chevilles, puis on l'obligea à s'incliner vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos, ou plus exactement ses bras liés, touchent la pierre, le dernier fer claqua alors, emprisonnant sa gorge.

Zack serra les dents. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le président affirmer qu'il allait être exposé aux yeux de tous, jusqu'à ce que la sentence de mort s'applique, il ne pensait pas que ce serait dans le plus simple appareil, encore moins dans une position aussi dégradante.

Lorsqu'un garde s'approcha de lui, un épais bandeau noir entre les mains, il s'agita avec rage, secouant la tête, dans une tentative des plus vaines pour empêcher cette nouvelle humiliation.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez moi affronter la mort le regard libre !

Les gardes n'attachèrent aucun intérêt à ses protestations, l'un d'eux lui immobilisa la tête en le tenant par les cheveux, tandis que celui qui avait le bandeau le nouait solidement sur ses yeux. Ainsi enchaîné et aveuglé, Zack ne pouvait plus qu'attendre le bon vouloir de ses bourreaux, l'instant où ils mettraient fin à ses jours. Il espérait que cela ne tarderait pas trop.

Il était meurtri par ce qu'il subissait. Être condamné à mort était une chose, même s'il s'agissait pour l'heure d'une condamnation injuste, il n'était pas un traître, le déshonneur pouvait passer encore, mais cela... ce n'était pas une chose convenable. Comment la SHINRA pouvait elle lui faire cela ? Où était l'honneur dont lui avait tant parlé Angeal ? Il n'en voyait aucun dans ce qu'on lui infligeait.

Il sentit les rayons du soleil arriver jusqu'à lui, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était donc midi passé. Tout d'abord agréable, la chaleur fut très vite un supplice supplémentaire, dont il ne pouvait se préserver. C'était l'été, le soleil tapait dur sur les vitres et lui, bien que placé contre le mur opposé, avait l'impression de cuire.

Lorsqu'enfin le soleil cessa de frapper les vitres, le délivrant de sa morsure, Zack était en sueur, il avait la gorge sèche et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu d'eau.

Il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : l'arrivée de la personne qui mettrait un terme à sa vie et à son calvaire.

Lorsque des pas se firent entendre, ceux d'une seule personne venant vers lui, il soupira presque de soulagement. Enfin ! Le moment était venu, on allait le tuer, tout prendrait fin dans un instant.

Le corps encore brûlant de la morsure du soleil, les jambes et les bras endoloris par la position, il n'espérait plus que la mort. Il était sur le point de remercier l'arrivant de lui accorder enfin la délivrance, lorsque des doigts cruels tordirent ses mamelons, lui arrachant un cri qui devait plus à la surprise qu'à la souffrance. La personne qui venait de s'arrêter près de lui s'amusa un long moment à le torturer de la sorte, puis se retira, le laissant en proie à la stupeur et à l'incrédulité.

Ce n'était pas possible ! On ne pouvait pas avoir autorisé cela ! Celui qui venait de s'en prendre à lui avait du profiter qu'ils soient seuls...

Plusieurs autres personnes passèrent, il entendit leurs pas venir vers lui, pour ensuite le dépasser et s'éloigner. Certains des passants firent des commentaires sur sa situation, qui étaient autant de blessures pour son âme. Pas un seul ne semblait avoir la moindre pitié, ni la moindre considération envers lui. Il en entendit même dire qu'il avait plus que mérité son sort.

Non... il ne l'avait pas mérité... il avait toujours été un bon soldat, même s'il admettait être parfois un peu turbulent, Angeal lui en avait fait la remarque.

Angeal... son mentor aurait il été condamné à la même peine s'il avait été pris par la SHINRA ? Le serait il s'il venait à être capturé ? Probablement pas, il était un héros... on ne traitait pas les héros comme on était en train de le traiter...

Mais... s'il se trompait ? S'ils agissaient avec Angeal comme avec lui ?

Imaginer le corps puissant d'Angeal exposé comme le sien, non... ils ne pouvaient pas ! Cette seule pensée mettait Zack à la torture.

Alors que la nuit tombait quelqu'un revint vers lui, lorsque le bruit de pas s'arrêta devant lui, Zack se prépara mentalement. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais ce ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait déjà enduré.

Il sentit les mains de l'autre pincer ses mamelons, puis des lèvres effleurer son membre pour le moment au repos. Surpris de cet attouchement il commença par se raidir de tout son être, avant de s'agiter, pour échapper au contact de cette bouche qui explorait son intimité. Entravé comme il l'était, il ne put réussir. Maudissant le bandeau qui lui bloquait la vue, il tendit l'oreille, essayant de déterminer qui se trouvait là par le biais de l'ouïe. Pour l'heure, l'autre se taisait, tout entier occupé par ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Sa poitrine malmenée lui faisait mal, mais le plus pénible était sans aucun doute de sentir son pénis réagir et se gonfler sous les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait.

Toute honte bue, Zack se laissa aller à supplier, essayant d'en appeler à l'honneur de l'autre. Il préférait s'humilier qu'endurer ça.

\- Non... ne faites pas cela... où est l'honneur dans une action de ce genre ? Nous sommes tous les deux des employés de la SHINRA...

Un rire gras salua ses propos, l'autre s'écarta de son entre jambe pour lui répondre, goguenard.

\- Tous les deux ? Non, petite pute, toi tu n'es plus rien...

Alors que celui qui se trouvait là faisait courir sa langue tout le long de sa hampe, Zack réprima un sanglot.

Ce n'était pas vrai... il n'était pas une pute... il était toujours quelqu'un... il était Zack Fair... que ferait Angeal à sa place ?

\- Angeal... murmura t'il d'un ton désespéré.

Il entendit l'autre rire à nouveau, puis se moquer de lui.

\- Que se passe t'il, petite pute ? Tu es en train de t'imaginer que c'est lui qui joue avec toi ? Je me doutais bien que vous vous livriez à ce genre de choses. Il a du bien t'astiquer, pour que tu sois si réactif. Cela se voit que tu aimes te faire sucer. Ou alors, c'est que je suis très doué.

L'indignation l'emporta sur la prudence dans l'esprit de Zack.

\- Angeal ne m'a jamais touché, quand à être doué, je crois que tu devrais demander des leçons à ta mère, elle s'en sortait mieux niveau fellation, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Lança t'il avec colère.

La réaction ne se fit pas tarder, l'autre lui tordit un peu plus violemment les mamelons. Prenant sa verge en bouche il en mordilla le gland avant de l'engloutir entièrement puis de la relâcher.

\- Je présume qu'il s'agissait d'un défi, voyons voir un peu si tu peux me résister longtemps, petite pute. Dit il d'un ton railleur.

Zack mobilisa toute sa volonté, essayant de penser à autre chose. Hélas, les sollicitations dont il était l'objet, le fait de ne rien voir et d'être entravé, tout cela se combinait contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, le sexe palpitant d'impatience, l'esprit en déroute, il se sentit avec honte remuer des hanches pour précipiter la jouissance. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : jouir, mettre un terme à ce supplice qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Chaque nouveau coup de langue le rendait fou. Hélas pour lui, l'autre était tout à son affaire et s'y entendait pour le maintenir au sommet du plaisir, sans pour autant lui accorder la délivrance tant espérée. Malgré la douleur infligée à sa poitrine, son excitation ne faisait que croître. Vaincu, il se mit à sangloter nerveusement, des sanglots secs, prenant naissance au plus profond de son être. Satisfait son bourreau accéléra la cadence et le conduisit enfin à l'éjaculation. Recueillant le sperme dans sa bouche, il le recracha ensuite sur le corps pantelant de Zack. Il contempla ensuite sa victime, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. L'insolent individu qu'il avait si souvent envié et voué à un sort funeste, n'avait plus rien de glorieux, ainsi livré, nu et entravé, au bon vouloir du premier venu. Il le regarda longuement, se réjouissant de le voir ainsi souillé, par son propre sperme, tremblant de tout son corps et sanglotant sans pouvoir se retenir.

De longues minutes plus tard, lorsque l'autre s'éloigna enfin, il le laissait en proie à des sanglots convulsifs. Zack avait lutté, de toutes ses forces, mais son corps l'avait trahi et il était là, à nouveau seul, en pleurs et plus meurtri que jamais.

Ce que cet homme lui avait fait... pourquoi ? Comment pouvait on infliger cela à quelqu'un de son propre camps ?

Sa position, pour douloureuse qu'elle soit, l'avait préservé du pire, mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins souillé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il était également inquiet, alors qu'il tentait de détourner l'homme de ses intentions malsaines, en lui posant des questions, la seule chose qu'il soit encore en mesure de faire, ce dernier lui avait affirmé quelque chose qui le torturait encore plus que tout ce qu'il subissait.

D'après son tourmenteur, sa condamnation, son supplice, n'étaient qu'un moyen d'attirer Angeal dans un piège. On allait le laisser dépérir lentement, sans eau, ni nourriture, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, dans le seul but de faire venir son mentor et de le capturer.

Désespéré, Zack tenta de faire basculer son corps à bas du socle, pour que le fer qui encerclait sa gorge l'étrangle et qu'Angeal n'ait aucune raison de venir. Hélas, tous ses efforts s'avérèrent vains, les fers à ses chevilles le maintenaient trop bien, il ne pouvait tomber et parvenir à ses fins. Il n'obtint d'autre résultats que de se meurtrir un peu plus.

Finalement, les chevilles et la gorge en sang, il cessa de lutter.

\- Angeal... ne viens pas... murmura t'il.

Puis il essaya de se reprendre, de se convaincre que son mentor ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi viendrait il après tout ? Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches... pas vrai ? Angeal n'avait aucune raison de prendre des risques pour lui...

 _Tu es un peu plus important que mon épée... juste un peu._

Zack ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, en repensant à cette réponse, que lui avait fait Angeal un jour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'à présent son mentor ait oublié qu'il avait été « Juste un peu plus important que sa précieuse épée ».

Une nouvelle journée se passa, identique à la première, si ce n'était que peu à peu, il sentait la douleur de ses membres et la chaleur du soleil filtrant à travers les baies vitrées, le torturer de plus en plus. Il avait chaud, soif, faim et mal. La nuit ne le soulagea pas, son tourmenteur de la veille revint s'en prendre à lui, renouvelant le supplice à plaisir. Épuisé, Zack se laissa faire sans une protestation, il savait désormais que cela ne servait à rien.

Alors que Zack était à la limite de l'inconscience, un flot d'eau glacée, se répandant sur son corps malmené, le ramena à la conscience. Tout d'abord choqué par ce réveil brutal, il absorba avidement le peu d'eau qui s'était glissé entre ses lèvres. Une réaction instinctive, qui n'apaisa pas vraiment sa soif. Il remua la tête, dans l'espoir de faire glisser quelques gouttes supplémentaires en direction de sa bouche.

\- Alors, petite pute, je t'ai manqué ? Tu as l'air d'avoir eu très chaud aujourd'hui. J'espère que je t'ai rafraîchi suffisamment. En tout cas, j'ai au moins réussi à atténuer l'odeur pestilentielle que tu dégages. Bien, reprenons, j'ai hâte de voir s'il te reste un peu de jus à sortir. Tu vas devoir y mettre du tien cette fois, hier c'était vraiment mou. Déclara une voix qu'il identifia immédiatement.

Cette fois, il savait à qui il avait à faire, il se souvenait de cette voix, il mettait un visage sur elle.

\- Je ne te promets rien Yales. Répliqua t'il.

Le dénommé Yales ricana.

\- Tu crois me décourager en prononçant mon nom petite pute ? Bien tenté, mais vu que tu vas mourir, sans que personne, pas même ton cher Angeal, ne s'en soucie, quelle importance ? Nul ne t'écoutera si tu parles de moi.

Zack esquissa une grimace. Yales avait raison, même s'il essayait de le dénoncer, personne n'en tiendrait compte. Le plus douloureux étant d'admettre qu'il ne se trompait pas plus en affirmant qu'il allait mourir seul, abandonné de tous.

Il endura les attouchements de l'autre, sans vraiment y prêter attention, ni chercher à brider les réactions de son corps. Très vite, son corps ondula sous le flot du plaisir que Yales parvenait à faire naître en lui. Il se mit à gémir, tout en se maudissant de le faire. Il était trop faible, trop vulnérable.

Malgré son état, il parvint à jouir au bout d'un assez long moment. Une fois de plus Yales recueillit son sperme et le recracha sur lui avant de le laisser.

Cette fois, Zack n'avait plus même la force de pleurer, il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Brusquement, un fracas de verre brisé parvint à ses oreilles, suivit par un autre bruit, de pas cette fois, qui lui sembla tout aussi familier. Il l'écouta, son esprit embrumé ne parvenant pas à identifier l'arrivant, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il le connaissait.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parle.

\- Décidément, je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul, le chiot.

Zack se figea, avant de se débattre avec angoisse.

\- Angeal ! Barres toi ! C'est un piège ! T'occupe pas de moi, file !

Loin de lui obéir, Angeal entreprit de le détacher et le souleva entre ses bras.

\- Pas sans toi Zack. Pas cette fois. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser derrière moi lorsque je suis parti.

Zack laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, ses membres, trop longtemps maintenus dans une position pénible, protestaient fortement contre ce changement brutal de situation.

\- Je sais, accroche toi, cela va passer, je m'occuperai de toi lorsque nous serons en sécurité. murmura Angeal.

\- Angeal... le piège... murmura Zack.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Genesis et ses hommes s'occupent de la diversion. Personne ne viendra, je peux te le garantir. Assura Angeal en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée qu'il avait détruite pour entrer.

Il repoussa la main de Zack qui essayait de repousser le bandeau.

\- Pas encore, je te le retirerai moi même lorsque nous serons en sécurité. Pour le moment, sois patient.

Il entendit Zack soupirer, il le sentait trembler contre lui. La fureur qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le corps malmené de son élève, flamba de plus belle.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu un message venant du téléphone de Zack, émanant d'un de ses amis, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer le petit appareil et de s'en servir avant de le détruire, il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu croire ce que disait le message.

Si bas que soit tombée la SHINRA, il ne voulait pas croire que ses dirigeants puissent agir comme l'affirmait l'ami de Zack. Bien entendu, le comportement impulsif de Zack, pouvait en agacer certains, mais à ce point... Puis il s'était renseigné et ce qu'on lui avait dit l'avait fait tomber de haut. Non seulement ce que disait le message était vrai, mais en plus Zack servait d'appât pour le piéger. Cela ne l'arrêta pas une seconde. Pas plus que Genesis lorsqu'il lui demanda son aide. Mettre un plan en place ne fut pas difficile, et à présent, il avait délivré celui pour qui il était venu.

Il l'avait délivré, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable et d'en vouloir à ceux qui avaient infligé cela à Zack.

Déployant ses ailes, il s'envola, emportant Zack loin de la tour SHINRA.

Une heure plus tard, il déposait avec précaution le jeune homme sur un lit et lui retira le bandeau avec délicatesse.

Zack battit des paupières et le fixa.

\- Angeal... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait cela ? Il n'y a pas d'honneur à ce genre d'actions... si c'était seulement pour te piéger... ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire cela...

La douleur perceptible dans le regard bleu du jeune homme, ainsi que dans sa voix, peina Angeal.

\- Je suis désolé Zack... l'honneur n'a aucune importance pour ces gens là.

Un long frisson agita le corps de Zack.

\- Alors, tout ce que tu m'as toujours enseigné, tout cela est faux ? Rien ne compte ?

\- Bien sur que si, cela compte, pour nous. L'honneur n'a pas de prix Zack.

Un sourire triste plissa les lèvres de Zack.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes, l'honneur a un prix.

Il désigna son corps meurtri d'un geste de la main.

\- Dis moi Angeal, est-ce que je vaux encore quelque chose ? Un jour tu m'as dit que je valais un peu plus que ton épée... et maintenant ? Tu le crois toujours ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Répondit Angeal en se détournant pour aller chercher de quoi le laver et le soigner.

Zack réprima un sanglot et se replia sur lui même.

Il aurait du s'en douter... Angeal n'allait pas lui répondre. Il allait devoir composer avec cela également. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant Angeal s'affairer dans une pièce voisine, puis revenir. Lorsque les mains de son mentor se posèrent sur lui il ne parvint pas à se retenir de se tendre et fut obligé de prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer. Angeal ne fit pas de commentaire, il le lava avec soin, massa ses membres douloureux avec un baume odorant, puis le couvrit et le laissa se reposer.

Genesis l'attendait au dehors, son regard inquisiteur se posa sur lui.

\- Alors ? Comment va t'il ?

\- Il survivra, mais j'aimerai mettre la main sur ceux qui l'ont mis dans cet état.

\- Il ne t'a pas donné de noms ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Pour le moment, il a besoin de reprendre des forces, je le questionnerai plus tard. De toute façon, nous connaissons déjà les véritables responsables, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, et leur chute sera à la hauteur de leur ascension. Dit Genesis avec emphase.

Angeal hocha la tête. Il était loin de partager l'optimisme de son ami.

Les jours suivants, Zack resta alité, encore sous le contre coup de ce qu'il avait enduré. Angeal ne s'éloignait guère, la seule fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait retrouvé Genesis en train de secouer Zack, afin de lui faire dire les noms de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui. Malgré son état Zack lui tenait tête, refusant obstinément de donner un seul nom.

\- Que se passe t'il ici ? Demanda Angeal contrarié.

Genesis relâcha sa prise sur le col de Zack.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, je veux qu'il nous donne des noms, maintenant !

\- Je n'ai pas de noms à donner ! Protesta Zack. J'avais un bandeau, je n'ai pas vu qui s'en prenait à moi.

\- Je pense que tu mens. Râla Genesis. Il y avait forcément des gens dans le lot que tu pouvais identifier.

\- Peut être... répondit finalement Zack. Mais je ne donnerai pas de noms.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? S'agaça Genesis.

\- Parce que si je le faisais, je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'eux.

Fin


End file.
